


Keith Kogane is a Loner

by Penndragon27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, More tags but I don't want to spoil anything, Movie Fusion, Pining, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Texting, how does one tag without spoiling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Inspired by the latest Netflix rom com: Sierra Burgess is a Loser (although I changed a bunch because that movie had so many issues...)Keith, antisocial loner, gets a text clearly met for someone else. Instead of pointing out the mistake though, he texts back and they eventually grow closer.Both of them fall fast, but how will Lance react when he finds out who's on the other end of the line?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Sierra Burgess is a Loser and realized that Jamey is Lance incarnate and therefore felt required to write this au, so here you go.  
> I don't own Voltron or the movie.

Keith doesn’t have many friends. In fact, he has one. And, quite frankly, he prefers it that way. Having grown up in the foster system, he’s never had to deal with people for more than a few months and, therefore, never actually cared what people thought of him.

Then, he got taken in by his former foster brother, Shiro, and his husband, Adam. He finally felt like he had a family and was happy, but those antisocial tendencies were ingrained in him. Therefore, his only other friend was a fellow antisocial loner, Pidge (or Katie, but no one was allowed to call them that on pain of death).

While his weekends were spent in his room watching conspiracy theory videos instead of partying and online window shopping expensive weaponry instead of going on hot dates, Keith was happy. He didn’t need anyone else. Besides, he didn’t think there were any other gay guys in the city, let alone his school. He could wait till college. Or maybe after.

And so, when Keith walked into school in the same shirt he wore two days ago and the same jeans he’d worn all week, he didn’t think twice about the judgemental looks sent his way. He simply grabbed his books from his locker and headed to class, same as usual.

Once in physics class, he settled into the seat next to Pidge and took out his notes.

“Damn, dude, you look terrible. Is that from sleep deprivation or have you finally started on drugs?”

Keith threw his friend a dark look, perfectly aware of the bags under his eyes and the rats’ nest that was his hair.

“Netflix released a series all about the cryptids of America. I had to watch it. For research purposes.”

Pidge rolled their eyes.

“You, my friend, have a problem.”

Keith snorted. “And who was it who passed out from exhaustion while creating their own computer virus?”

“I’m a bad influence, Keith. If I were to jump off a bridge, would you do the same?”

“We both know I’d jump first.”

Pidge groaned. “It’s too early to be emo.”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but then the teacher arrived.

He tried to stay awake in class, considering he actually liked physics, but that meant he slept through English, Spanish, and Math. He was completely refreshed for Chemistry, though. Unfortunately.

Class started fine, or, as fine as chemistry can get. Mr. Thace was a pretty chill teacher, so Keith could manage. Then they were assigned a new project. With partners.

Keith immediately met Pidge’s gaze and gave them _the nod,_ but apparently Thace wasn’t done talking.

“I know you all have your partners from the last project, but I thought I’d shake things up a bit this time.”

Keith internally groaned. Or maybe it was out loud, he wasn’t fully coherent. Why did Thace want to shake things up? Shaken was bad. Shaking broke up the ice too much and diluted the drink. He shouldn’t shake things.

“So,” Thace went on, ignoring the wary expressions of his students, “I’ve decided you’ll all choose your new partners by raffle.”

He held up a bag presumably filled with slips of paper and Keith’s head immediately hit the desk.

And that is how Keith Kogane, social outcast, ended up paired up with Nyma, the blonde haired head cheerleader who gave Keith a look of such disdain he slightly worried her face would become stuck like that.

The bell finally rang and Keith watched with trepidation as Nyma walked over to him.

“Ugh, at least your smart so you can do all the work.”

Keith glared sullenly. “Fantastic. So glad this is happening. This is a dream come true.”

Nyma rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Just give me your number so I can text you if I have time to work on it. Feel free to start without me, though.”

Keith briefly considered giving her a fake number, but ultimately he very reluctantly wrote out his number on a slip of paper and handed it over.

“Please don’t talk to me unless it’s absolutely crucial.”

Nyma rolled her eyes again. “I wouldn’t talk to you even if it was crucial.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “You’re talking to me right now.”

Nyma glared at him before walking off. Keith brought his head back down to his desk, where it belonged.

Where was a bridge when you need one?


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was in love. Completely, utterly twitterpated.

Unfortunately, when he said as much too Hunk, all he received was an eye roll. He supposed that was fair. Lance fell in love a lot.

It wasn’t his fault, though. He loved beautiful people and the world was full of them. Finding out he was bisexual was less terrible and more an excuse to fall in love with more people.

But goodness. Nyma was beautiful.

He had first seen her in junior year, his first football game of the season and she was the head cheerleader for the opposing team. Lance was embarrassed to admit he fumbled the ball a few times because of her.

He couldn’t help it. She was moving gracefully and with precision and her smile was so bright Lance had to fight a grin of his own.

Hunk kept reminding him he couldn’t be in love with her if he’d never spoken to her, but Lance just new. This was different that Plaxum, James, Ryan, and even Allura. Nyma was special.

She was also sitting in the booth across from Lance at the corner diner. Her hair was in a perfect plait down her back; her eyes were sparkling with mirth as she laughed at something her friend said. He sighed.

“You’re drooling, Lance.”

“Very funny, Hunk.” He checked his chin just in case.

Hunk gave him an exasperated look, clearly done with his pining.

“Just go and talk to her. Maybe she’s actually terrible and this crush will be over.”

Lance scoffed. “She’s not terrible. She’s amazing.”

Allura laughed. “Goodness, is this what he was like when he was crushing on me?”

Lance choked on air. “What crush? Huh? Hunk!”

“Gosh, Lance that wasn’t a secret. Everybody knew. The principal knew.”

“This is my nightmare,” Lance muttered, feeling his face turn red. Hunk pat him gently on his shoulder.

“There, there, buddy. You eventually got over it.”

Allura nodded. “Yea, I could finally become your actual friend instead of awkwardly avoiding you.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at her and Hunk laughed.

“Come on, Lance. Go talk to Nyma. Prove to me she’s amazing.”

Lance looked over at her again and took a deep breath.

“Ok. I’m going to do it.”

Hunk smiled. “Finally! Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“Good luck,” Allura smiled.

Lance grinned at him before fixing his hair and double checking his chin (not because he was drooling or anything).

Steeling himself, he stood and walked over to Nyma’s booth. Her friends saw him approach and gave him a once over. They didn’t display any immediate revulsion, so that was a good sign.

“Hey.”

Nyma looked up and he felt her eyes rake over him.

“Can I help you?”

Lance put on his best grin. “I was just wondering what a smart, attractive, young… guy like myself is doing without your number.” He added some finger guns and a wink for emphasis.

The table burst out into laughter and Lance hoped they were laughing with him, not at him.

Laughing nervously, Lance quickly went on. “I just, saw you sitting here and thought you were beautiful so I was wondering if I could call you sometime. Or text! You know, modern age and everything…”

He trailed off. This was not going well.

Then Nyma smiled at him.

“Alright. I’ll give you my number.”

Lance felt as though he were filled with helium. “Really?”

Nodding, Nyma rifled through her purse for bit before finding a pen and scribbling on a napkin.

“Text me some time,” She winked at him and Lance felt his stomach swoop.

“I will!” He took the napkin, grinning broadly, and walked back to his friends.

Screw the three day rule. He was texting her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith was glaring at his computer.

As happy as he was to be in his last year of high school, he had to actually figure out what he wanted to do with his life. And he had no clue.

He liked physics, but he also liked film. Maybe he could do a double major? Would he be able to handle that? He would also be working part time. Which meant he had to find a job.

Keith groaned and brought his head down onto his desk. He wondered if he had a permanent bruise on his forehead from all the times he did that.

He supposed he could talk to Adam and Shiro about it, but he was still a little uncomfortable with that. Besides, they were this incredible power couple within astrophysics, changing the world or whatever. Keith couldn’t compete. He’d be lucky to find a stable job that didn’t make him want to tear his hair out.

He contemplated just joining the army to be done with it when his phone suddenly buzzed.

He jerked his head up and reached for his phone, wondering why Pidge was messaging him when she was having dinner with her visiting brother.

It was not Pidge.

He looked down at the foreign number, confused. Opening it up. He was even more confused.

 **Unknown:** Hey, gorgeous ;)

 _What the hell?_ Who would text that to Keith?

 **Keith:** Who is this?

 **Unknown:** It’s Lance :)

Who the hell was Lance and why was he calling him gorgeous?

 **Keith:** ???

 **Unknown:** Oh, lol, I never told you my name

 **Unknown:** This help?

Keith stared at his phone in shock. What was even happening? His phone buzzed and he opened the chat to see a selfie of a guy. A super attractive guy. He had tanned skin, perfectly tousled brown hair, and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Keith felt his breath catch.

 **Keith:** Um, how can I help you?

 **Unknown:** I started doing homework, but figured texting you would be more fun :)

Keith felt his heart start beating in his chest. This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way a guy who looked like _that_ was calling him gorgeous and just texting to chat. He started typing an explanation when he got another text.

 **Unknown:** Actually I need help with a math problem

Keith sighed. It wouldn’t kill him to help.

 **Keith:** Sure, what is it?

 **Unknown:** Well, x+u=25, right?

Keith frowned before responding.

 **Keith:** I don’t think you can solve it with two letters in the equation.

 **Unknown:** Well I know that x is 15

 **Keith:** How?

 **Unknown:** Because u are a 10 ;)

Keith felt his face erupt in flames. Who was this Lance guy? Just flirting with some random person over text, making Keith’s insides turn to mush. It was quite rude.

 **Keith:** That’s terrible.

 **Unknown:** Hey, I can’t help it if I find you sexy <333

That did it. Lance was definitely texting the wrong person. Keith still couldn’t find it in himself to point that out, though. Instead, he added the number to his contacts.

 **Keith:** Please. I have the sex appeal of that math book you were reading

 **Lance:** Well, every time I look at that math book I do say ‘fuck me’

Keith choked. He had never been this flustered by someone in his entire life. He could feel the heat radiating off his face, but he also couldn’t fight the smile spreading across his face.

 **Keith:** You are ridiculous

 **Lance:** Some people like that in a guy :)

 **Keith:** Are you planning on procrastinating all night?

 **Lance:** Tell you what. I’ll do a page of homework and as a reward you can use a pick up line on me.

 **Keith:** Okay, but what’s in it for me?

 **Lance:** :(

 **Lance:** I will send you another selfie?

Keith rolled his eyes, but unfortunately he was eager to say yes. This could not end well.

 **Keith:** Two pages of homework

 **Lance:** :(

 **Lance:** Fine, but don’t fall asleep on me

 **Lance:** At least, not until we can cuddle ;)

Keith gulped.

Yeah, he was definitely screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Keith sat next to Pidge at lunch.

“Tell me I’m an idiot.”

They didn’t even blink. “You’re an idiot.”

Keith groaned and put his face in his hands. Pidge rolled their eyes at him.

“What did you do?”

He peeked through the cracks of his fingers.

“I did a bad, bad thing.”

“Ooh, do tell.” Pidge smirked at him, the eager little gremlin.

“I texted a boy. A really cute boy.”

Pidge raised her eyebrows. “Oh goodness, the horror.”

Keith finally raised his head. “He has no idea who I am. I think that he texted the wrong number. I was going to correct him, but then he started flirting and sending selfies and I am only human, okay, Pidge?”

They raised their hands defensively, looking amused at Keith’s agony.

“Alright, so you’re catfishing some guy. Um, I don’t think I need to tell you this will probably end badly.”

Keith gave them a dry look. “No shit.”

“Um, do you have a plan? Do you even know who he wanted to text?”

“No! He just calls me cutie or gorgeous or whatever.” He felt his cheeks flush and Pidge laughed at him. Cruel little gremlin.

“Oh boy, you have a problem. Can you just explain the mistake? Or stop talking to him?”

Keith fiddled with the straw of his drink. “I know I should, but…”

Pidge sighed. “But?”

“He thinks I’m funny. And he’s all grateful that I made sure he finished his homework. It’s my personality that he’s attracted to, not just whatever this other person looks like.”

“Oh my gosh, Keith, does he even like guys?”

Keith’s shoulders drooped. The eternal problem. “I don’t know. He could be bi or pan or something. He mentioned running out of face cream, so there’s definitely hope.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I can’t even with you right now. I am stating, for the record, that this will end horribly.”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but then his phone chimed and he immediately reached for it.

 **Lance:** My friends were astonished my homework was done early

 **Lance:** They think I’ve been abducted by aliens

Keith smiled before immediately responding.

 **Keith:** Please. Why would aliens abduct you?

 **Lance:** :P

 **Lance:** Please, I’m adorable.

“Um, earth to Keith?”

“Huh?”

Pidge was looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

They shook their head at him. “This is too gay for me. I’m going to class.”

Keith frowned as they stood up. “We still have a half hour.”

“I know,” they called over their shoulder.

Keith watched them leave before going back to his phone.

 **Keith:** Sure

 **Keith:** Besides, that’s not how aliens work

 **Keith:** They wouldn’t care enough to replace you. They think we’re too primitive

 **Lance:** That’s fair. I must be a clone

 **Keith:** Though not by much, you’re significantly more advanced than a sheep so I don’t think that’s an option

 **Lance:** Thank you, I’ve had my doubts

 **Keith:** I’m happy to reassure you

 **Keith:** There go all your theories though

 **Lance:** If it’s not in my biology, it must be chemistry ;)

Keith immediately blushed. How the hell did Lance have such an effect on him? They’d never even met. Lance had no clue who he was and still he could turn Keith into a gooey mess.

 **Keith:** Why are you like this?

 **Lance:** Gotta win you over somehow ;)

Keith laughed to himself. He’d already won him over.

***

“Keith, are we studying or not?”

“Mhm,” he responded, typing furiously on his phone. Pidge glared up at him from the floor of his room, clearly done with him.

“Yo. Earth to Kogane. Stop pining and do some work.”

Keith ignored her, going back to his phone.

 **Lance:** So, you do believe in aliens?

 **Keith:** Of course! Have you seen the Netflix documentary about it?

 **Lance:** Only a million times! Who knew the head cheerleader was a closet conspiracy theorist?

Keith froze, smile falling from his face. Head cheerleader? No. It couldn’t be.

 **Lance:** I have to be honest, Nyma, I knew who you were before getting your number

 **Lance:** I saw you at one of our games. Cost me a couple points, to be honest

Keith felt his blood run cold. Nyma. Lance thought he was Nyma. Blonde, social, _female_ Nyma. Head cheerleader Nyma.

“Oh, shit.”

“What is it?” Pidge asked.

Keith looked at her, eyes wide. “I know who he thinks I am.”

They nodded for him to continue.

“Nyma.”

Pidge choked. “Nyma? Thinks mitosis is a new diet pill Nyma?”

Keith nodded.

“Oh, shit.”

“What do I do?”

Pidge looked at him like he was crazy. “You tell him the truth, you dolt.”

Keith looked at his phone. He should. He should end this right now.

He typed a response and hit send.

 **Keith:** I may have noticed you too ;)

He was definitely going to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter because I'm crap at equally dividing up my fics.

Despite the notes he was writing down, Keith had no clue what was going on in chemistry class. His mind was focused on the fact that Lance, _his_ Lance, thought that he was Nyma.

He supposed it made sense. Nyma did have his number as well as an affinity for causing strife. Of course she would give Lance the wrong number. Of course she would give him Keith’s number.

Keith looked over to where Nyma was sitting. She wasn’t taking notes, instead staring forlornly at her phone. Shifting his chair over a bit, he strained to hear what her friends were saying.

“He’s the idiot, Nyma. He has to be dumb for letting you go,” one of them said.

Nyma glared sullenly. “Please. Rolo’s in college. Of course he thinks I’m too dumb for him. I’m barely smart by high school standards.”

“Aw, babe,” her other friend said, patting her shoulder. Thace shot them a look and they quickly made to look focused. Well, except Nyma, who went back to staring at her phone.

Keith lost focus (even more so) for the rest of the lesson. So, Nyma had a college boyfriend who dumped her because she was too dumb. At least that explained how she could turn down someone as amazing as Lance.

However, this new development could prove useful. While Keith was no Pidge (who was, besides Pidge), he did pretty well in his classes.

An idea slowly formed in his mind, costing him any chance of listening to the rest of class.

When the bell finally rang, he quickly approached Nyma, ignoring Pidge’s affronted look.

“Um, Nyma?”

She turned towards him in disgust, but he plowed on.

“I just need to ask you something about our project.”

Sighing, Nyma nodded for her friends to go ahead without her and looked at Keith with crossed arms.

“What do you want?”

Keith swallowed. “Um, so I don’t actually have a question about the project.”

Nyma wrinkled her nose in disgust. “You’re not about to ask me out, are you?”

He looked at her in horror before letting out a pained laugh. “Shit, that will give me nightmares forever. Oh god, no.”

Nyma glared at his blatant rejection and Keith took a deep breath.

“Um, look. I know you gave my number to a random guy.”

She didn’t bother denying, simply raising an eyebrow for him to continue.

“I, uh, also overheard your conversation with your friends.”

He winced slightly at the dark look that covered her face and rushed on.

“I want to help you. I’m doing pretty good in school and I can help you sound smarter when you talk to him.”

Nyma narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“And why would you do that? If you’re not trying to get in my pants?”

Keith took a deep breath.

“Well, the guy who texted me, Lance. He’s, um… well, I really like him and maybe he could like me. Except, well, he thinks I’m you.”

Nyma’s eyes widened. “You’re gay? But you have zero fashion sense!”

Keith gave her a dry look. “Do we have a deal or not?”

“So, just to be clear: You’ll tutor me and I’ll help you catfish some guy?”

Keith shifted uncomfortably at the phrasing. “Just an occasional selfie and if he tries to call me or something.”

Nyma sighed as she thought it over.

“Then you should probably change your answering machine.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't have the adorable phone calls because it is much more difficult for Keith to pass for Nyma than for Sierra to pass for Veronica so... sad

If someone had told Keith three weeks ago that he would be standing in front of Nyma’s house to tutor her for her college boyfriend, he’d have snorted derisively.

And yet, here he was, standing in front of a house that was much smaller than he expected, knocking hesitantly.

After a minute the door swung open to reveal Nyma, looking jarringly casual in a t-shirt and sweats.

“Ugh, Keith. Take your shoes off and let’s go upstairs.”

At that warm welcome, Keith followed her instructions and soon they were sitting on the floor of her room.

“Um, okay so I figured we could kill two birds with one stone and work on our chemistry project while I tutor you.”

Nyma just sighed and looked at him expectantly. Keith shifted uncomfortably as he took out his notes. He was not good at talking to people, let alone tutoring them. He really didn’t think this through.

Slowly, Keith showed Nyma what he had done so far, trying to explain why he did one thing and he got that answer.

Nyma struggled, not really making the connections and Keith soon grew frustrated. Apparently really had thought mitosis was a new diet pill.

Just as Keith began to explain, _once again,_ the different phases, there was the sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps running up the stairs. He heard Nyma curse under her breath as the door swung open and two blurs ran in.

“Nyma! We’re going to dance class!”

“Nyma! Look at my braids!”

“Nyma! Is this your boyfriend?”

Nyma groaned in frustration as the two little girls began jumping on the bed.

“Stop that! Get out of my room, I’m trying to study!”

“What’s this?”

Keith looked up to see a short woman, who was probably once beautiful, but age and stress had made her tired and grey, face lined and eyes dull. Nyma glared at her sisters.

“Mom, can you tell these demons to get out? I’m trying to study!”

“But you never study? And why were you alone in the house with a boy?”

Nyma rolled her eyes. “He’s gay, mom.”

Her mom’s eyes widened. “Oh! But he’s so… grungy.”

Keith stared at her blandly. Why did everyone think gay guys were automatically pretty and fashionable?

“Mom!” Nyma urged.

Frowning, her mom ushered the rambunctious twins out of the room, but the noise persisted as they ran about the house.

Keith tried to continue teaching Nyma, but it was clear she wasn’t focusing.

“Um, if you want, we can work at my place next time.”

Nyma rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever.”

***

When Keith finally got home, he took a moment to appreciate the silence.

“Keith, buddy? Is that you?”

He turned to see Shiro in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing the flowery apron Adam had bought him for Christmas as he mixed something in a bowl.

“Nope. Just a clone. They could finally manage it after all the brain cells I lost hitting my head in frustration.” He smiled slightly, thinking of Lance.

Shiro rolled his eyes before heading back into the kitchen.

“Alright, well, whoever you are, supper will be ready in twenty minutes. We’re having pancakes because Adam’s not home till late and it’s the only thing I can make.”

Keith snorted before bolting up to his room and pulling out his phone. There were a few selfies from Nyma and a new message from Lance.

 **Lance:** So I’ve wanted to text you all day, but I had to work all afternoon

 **Keith:** Ooh, work. What do you have to do to put bread on the table?

 **Lance:** I teach swimming lessons to kids

 **Keith:** I can’t tell if you’re telling the truth or still trying to win me over

 **Lance:** Can’t it be both ;)

 **Lance:** But you can safely assume I’m always trying to win you over

Keith fought a blush before responding.

 **Keith:** What are you having for supper?

 **Lance:** My mom’s making chicken

 **Lance:** You?

 **Keith:** Pancakes, apparently

 **Lance:** Lol, what

 **Keith:** The cooking ability in this house is astonishingly lacking

 **Keith:** I’m willing to bet they’ll end up burned and we’ll order take out

 **Lance:** Hahaha

 **Lance:** Well just say the word and I’ll make you a candlelit dinner

 **Lance:** My abuela taught me well :)

He smiled at the thought of Lance cooking him a meal, worrying over every little detail. Maybe he’d make a mistake and be all embarrassed and Keith would just laugh and kiss him. Maybe Lance would wear a flowery apron that Keith got for him.

Lost in the domestic fantasy, it took him a while to realize he hadn’t answered yet.

 **Keith:** So long as your cooking is better than your pick-up lines, I’ll take you up on that

 **Lance:** My pick-up lines are top notch!

 **Keith:** Mhm, sure

 **Lance:** Hey, can I call you tonight?

Keith froze. Lance wanted to call him. Well, Lance wanted to call _Nyma,_ but he wanted to talk to _Keith._ After all, Keith was who Lance thought was “funny” and “adorable”.

He wanted Lance to call him. He wanted to hear his voice, hear his laugh. Unfortunately, Keith’s voice was blatantly masculine and that was bound to raise some questions.

 **Keith:** I can’t tonight. I have a ton of homework

 **Lance:** Oh

 **Lance:** Okay

Keith frowned at the obvious disappointment and before he could think it through, he was typing.

 **Keith:** Maybe tomorrow?

 **Lance:** Yea!

 **Lance:** Maybe we can facetime?

And Keith texted yes because he was an absolute idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyma did not understand science.

No matter how many times Keith explained something to her, she just did not get it. Finally, Keith gave up.

“Oh my gosh. You know that form of execution where they tie a guy to two horses and he gets ripped in half? That’s how mitosis works.”

Nyma looked at him in horror.

“That’s disgusting.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pointed to the (perfectly drawn) diagram he’d made. “Look. Ripped in half. Do you see?”

“I’ll never be able to unsee.”

That seemed to be a turning point. Apparently Nyma responded well to graphic visuals. Who would’ve thought?

Once Nyma had a basic idea of cell regeneration, they took a break and went to the kitchen for a drink. Keith winced when he saw that Shiro and Adam were home and sitting at the table.

“Hello,” Shiro smiled. “You must be Nyma. Sorry Keith’s a bit of an ass.”

Nyma choked on her water and looked at Keith in shock. He just rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Shiro’s a bit of a dick.”

Adam looked up and grinned. “Definitely more than a bit.”

Nyma choked again and Keith rolled his eyes, used to their antics. Unfortunately.

“Can’t we get a drink of water in peace?”

Shiro pretended to look offended. “I am simply making pleasant conversation. How’s the tutoring going.”

“Fine.”

“It better just be tutoring because we believe we did a good job turning you away from the heterosexual agenda.”

Adam quickly cut in. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being heterosexual. I have a cousin who’s straight!”

Nyma was beginning to look a little uncomfortable, so Keith nodded for them to go back upstairs.

“Um, they seem… nice.”

Keith snorted. “They live to embarrass me. Want to give me the ‘authentic teenage existence’.”

Nyma frowned in thought. “Um, if you don’t mind…” She began awkwardly.

“I’m adopted. Shiro was one of my foster brothers in the system and once he was financially stable and had married Adam and everything he decided to adopt me.”

“Oh.”

Keith looked away. Nobody ever really knew how to respond to that.

“What was it like?”

“Pretty crappy. Never stayed in one place long enough to really know anybody. Shiro’s family was the longest, a year, before his parents moved back to Japan and he was in college.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. It all worked out. The foster system is definitely crap though. My social worker for the first few years just gave me to whoever applied first, not bothering to thoroughly look into them. He eventually got fired, but I feel bad for all the other kids assigned to him. They really need to vet their employees better.”

Keith went silent, embarrassed at having said so much. Nyma took a seat next to him on the bed.

“I am sorry. For judging you and bullying you. You’re actually not that bad.”

Keith gave a short laugh. “Please. If you really knew you’d know I _am_ that bad.”

Nyma laughed at him.

“Anyway. Aside from science, what else is Rolo into?”

“Um, I’m not really sure. He likes movies? He mentioned the Matrix once. I tried to watch it, but I didn’t like it.”

Keith swallowed a squawk of protest and instead turned to his computer.

“Well, the thing about this day and age is you don’t actually have to watch movies anymore. There are online summaries you can read and, if you really want to seem clever, you can look at movie theories. There are some good websites and channels I can send to you that are fast and interesting.”

Nyma smiled widely. “Yes! Thank you, Keith.”

Keith nodded when suddenly his phone buzzed. Stomach twisting, he opened his messages.

 **Lance:** Ready to see your beautiful face ;)

“Oh god, it’s time.”

Nyma jumped. “Really? Omg, how do we do this?”

They quickly scrambled until Nyma was kneeling next to the bed, facing Keith’s computer’s camera, while he sat on the bed, out of view. Once the call came in Nyma quickly answered it.

“Hi, Lance,” she said shyly.

“Wow,” Lance’s voice came from the computer. “I forgot how beautiful you are.”

His voice was low and smooth, like he’d be a good singer, and there was the slightest of accents.

Keith grabbed his whiteboard and marker and quickly wrote something for Nyma to read.

“With all the selfies you send, I didn’t get a chance to forget.” Nyma added a wink, which Keith winced at.

“So, we agree that I’m beautiful.”

Keith rolled his eyes and Nyma did the same.

Lance laughed and it was so pretty Keith felt his head spin.

“One of these days, I will make you blush.”

Keith quickly wrote something else.

“How will you know if we’re always texting?”

He could practically hear Lance’s smile as he answered.

“I guess I’ll just have to see you in person more often.”

Nyma smiled and looked away as though embarrassed. Suddenly, Shiro’s voice called up from downstairs.

“Keith, is Nyma staying for supper?”

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance asked, “What was that?”

Nyma scrambled for a response. “Oh crap, I have to help with dinner. I totally spaced.”

“Oh, alright. I hope we can do this again.”

Keith gave Nyma a worried look and she shrugged at the camera.

“Um, maybe. My teachers are trying to bury me in homework this year.”

“Alright. I’ll just have to send you more selfies to tie you over. Maybe even some shirtless ones now that the football training’s kicked in.”

Keith choked, face turning red, and Nyma gave a nervous chuckle.

“Then you’ll be making me blush sooner than you think.”

“Careful, or you’ll make me blush.”

Nyma smiled and waved before shutting the computer and letting out a loud laugh.

“Omg, I can’t believe that happened.”

“Holy crap, I can’t believe his laugh.”

Nyma raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh, wow, you really are gay.”

Keith just sighed contentedly. He really, really was.


	8. Chapter 8

After Nyma left, Keith lay under his covers to text Lance.

 **Keith:** Sorry our facetime was cut short, but we can still chat like this

 **Lance:** Can I call you now?

 **Keith:** Everyone’s sleeping, as I’m supposed to be

 **Lance:** Alright… :(

He bit his lip nervously. He didn’t want to make Lance sad.

 **Keith:** I really like your laugh…

 **Lance:** Now I’m definitely blushing O.O

 **Keith:** Mission accomplished :P

 **Lance:** Gosh you’re amazing

Keith smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. Man, if Lance ever saw him in person, he’d have to work just to _not_ see him blush.

 **Keith:** If you could do anything right now, what would it be?

 **Lance:** Assuming it’s daytime and I’m not tired and stuff

 **Lance:** Probably visit Varadero beach, where I was born

 **Keith:** That explains the accent

 **Lance:** I don’t have an accent!

 **Keith:** Yes, you do

 **Lance:** Damn. I was only ten when I moved here, but I’m still not american

 **Keith:** Good, American is boring

 **Lance:** That’s not very patriotic of you!

Keith hesitated. He couldn’t exactly go on to describe his Korean background, what he remembered of his dad. Before he could think of a response, Lance texted him.

 **Lance:** What about you?

 **Keith:**??

 **Lance:** What would you do?

 **Keith:** I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle

 **Keith:** I was never allowed :/

 **Lance:** Ooh, what a badass

 **Lance:** I can’t handle the edginess

 **Keith:** I’m 3edgy5u

 **Lance:** Wow. Cheerleader, alien enthusiast, and grease monkey

 **Lance:** Almost like an ogre with all those layers

 **Keith:** Are you calling me an ogre?

 **Lance:** Whoa whoa whoa

 **Lance:** I would never. How about parfait?

 **Lance:** Cuz you’re so sweet :)

Keith rolled his eyes, despite his blushing.

 **Keith:** What about you? What are your layers?

 **Keith:** Besides hot jock and culinary genius

 **Lance:** Oh, so I’m hot AND beautiful?

 **Lance:** Good to know

 **Keith:** Just answer the question

 **Lance:** Okay, but it’s pretty embarrassing

 **Keith:** Oh, do tell

 **Lance:** I’m not just an alien enthusiast

 **Lance:** I’m an outright astrophysics nerd

 **Keith:** Tell me more, tell me more

 **Lance:** I mean, I love physics. Half of my sports skills are just me analyzing the field and trajectory

 **Keith:** Holy crap

 **Lance:** I actually applied for an astrophysics program for next year

 **Keith:** You are a nerd

 **Lance:** And the worst thing?

 **Keith:** I am anxiously waiting

 **Lance:** I have glow in the dark stars in my ceiling

 **Lance:** That I matched to real constellations

Keith felt his heart stutter in his chest. That was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. How could Lance be this perfect? It was ridiculous.

 **Keith:** You’re adorable

Oh crap. He didn’t mean to send that. What if it scared Lance off? What if he thought it was weird? Was it too gay? Would he be able to sense the gayness?

 **Lance:** I thought it was my goal to make YOU blush

 **Lance:** You win this round, babe

 **Keith:** ;)

Holy fuck, when did Keith get this flirty. He didn’t call people adorable. He didn’t send winky faces. Who was he?

 **Lance:** Hey, Nyma…

 **Keith:** Yes?

 **Lance:** Are you an appendix?

 **Keith:** Excuse me?

 **Lance:** Because I don’t know how you work but this weird feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out

 **Keith:** That was totally lame and yet simultaneously smooth as fuck

 **Lance:** That’s me in a nutshell :)

 **Lance:** So how about it?

 **Lance:** A real date? Saturday night?

Keith felt tears sting his eyes and fought them back. Of course he wanted a date with Lance. He wanted to hold his hand and sit next to him and laugh with him.

But he couldn’t. Because he wasn’t Nyma.

Could he do this? Could he watch Nyma and Lance go on a date as he fed her what to say?

He fumbled over the keys before finally typing a response.

 **Keith:** How bout a movie?

That was safe. There would be little conversation and Keith could be in the theatre without being seen. Then he could watch Lance and hear him laugh again, even if it was from afar.

 **Lance:** It’s a date :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the deaf scene in the movie made me very uncomfortable, so I changed it up a bit.

The next morning, Keith spat orange juice onto the kitchen table.

It wasn’t that he wanted to or even meant to do it, but he’d been scrolling through his phone when he got a text from Lance. He opened it to find another selfie.

A shirtless selfie.

“Keith, you okay?” Adam looked at him worriedly, wrinkling his nose at his now possibly tainted cheerios.

“Fine,” he squeaked. “Everything’s fine.”

Ignoring the baffled look, he ran up to his room to get a better look.

Lance wasn’t wrong about football training. He was skinny, but lean, and he flexed one of his arms to show off some muscle. His skin looked smooth and perfect (no chest hair, which supported his ‘not totally straight’ theory) and Keith almost reached out as though to touch.

It was too early for this.

 **Keith:** Holy crap, I was in public when I got that

 **Lance:** XD

 **Lance:** So I’m guessing you blushed?

 **Keith:** That is irrelevant

 **Lance:** I’ll take that as a yes ;)

Keith didn’t respond, refusing to give Lance the satisfaction, and instead got ready for school.

***

“How are college applications going?”

Keith gave Pidge a dark look as they walked back from the diner.

“I’m gonna go with not well.”

“You really are a genius.”

Pidge shrugged and cut across the street, narrowly missing a car. Keith rolled his eyes and followed them.

“Dude, careful. One day you will not outrun a car.”

“Keith, I may be a nerd, but I can outrun anything. I get a lot of practice running from my problems.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “If anyone’s running from their problems, it’s me. You have your top three programs all picked out and whatever.”

Pidge smiled wryly. “Well, I am a genius.”

“Shit, shit, shit!”

Pidge frowned and turned to see Keith crouching next to a tree, eyes wide with fear.

“Um, I know you’re not a genius, but are you sure you’re all there?”

“It’s _him._ ”

Pidge jumped in shock. “Like, _him_ him? Your text buddy?”

Keith nodded behind them and they whirled around to look.

There, smiling brightly and beautifully, was Lance, throwing a football around with a kid who could only be his brother.

“Wow. He looks like that _and_ he’s a nice guy? You are so screwed.”

“You don’t think I know that?”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Why are you hiding? He doesn’t know what you look like.”

Keith opened his mouth to respond before frowning. Slowly, he stepped out from behind the tree. Pidge smiled triumphantly.

“Great. Now we can go say hi.”

“What? Pidge, wait!”

But they were already running. Keith trailed reluctantly after them.

“Hey, you!”

Lance threw the football at his brother before turning at Pidge’s voice. He smiled confusedly and gave a small wave as they approached him.

“Hey, you play football for our rival school, right?”

“Um, yea, I guess.”

Pidge smiled as Keith stood awkwardly next to them. Lance was so much prettier in real life. His hair was soft and shining slightly golden in the sun. His eyes were that much bluer, sparkling slightly.

He internally groaned. He was too gay for this.

Pidge, oblivious to his internal meltdown, went on.

“Well, I’m Pidge and this is Keith. We’re seniors, too.”

Lance’s eyes lit up and Keith’s breath hitched.

“Oh, cool! Well, I’m Lance and this,” he put his arm around the kid who had ran to join them, “is my brother, Luis.”

And then, because Lance wasn’t enough of a perfect human, he signed their conversation to his brother, who was apparently deaf. Keith tried not to whimper.

Pidge turned to Luis and signed ‘nice to meet you’. Luis grinned at them.

“Sorry, that’s about all the sign language I know, besides my name.”

Lance translated for his brother, whose response made him laugh. “That’s okay, he’s just grateful you didn’t try yelling in his ear. It always confuses him.”

Pidge laughed and Keith gave a short chuckle. How did his mouth work again? Lance had a nice mouth. Maybe he could help him.

“Keith knows some sign language.”

He whirled on her as Lance’s face lit up.

“Really? You do?”

“Um, no,” he said. His voice sounded raspy, probably from lack of oxygen because Lance took his breath away.

He cleared his throat. “Um, not really. Just swear words. I, uh, googled them to insult my… brother.” Shiro was not his brother, but close enough.

Lance looked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. It was so bright and happy and it quickly became his favourite sound in the world. Lance immediately signed the exchange to his brother, who smiled widely.

When Lance sobered up, Pidge held out a hand.

“Well, we should get going. Nice to meet you and we’ll crush you at the next game.”

Lance took Pidge’s hand before giving a sly grin. “We’ll see about that.”

And then Lance was holding his hand out to Keith. He panicked for what felt like five minutes before taking it. It was soft and warm and he never wanted to let go.

His eyes met Lance’s and the moment felt charged. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Lance wasn’t entirely straight. Maybe he had a thing for awkward loners with bad hair.

Maybe they could go on a date and hold hands for the whole time. Maybe Lance would laugh his beautiful laugh and Keith would be a blushing mess. Maybe they could be happy.

Reluctantly, he let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying it so far and your beautiful comments make me smile :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, it's the date!

Keith felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was pacing outside the bathrooms at the movie theatre, while elsewhere Nyma was waiting for Lance. Then they’d start talking and Nyma would leave and come get Keith.

After finally meeting Lance in person, he had considered revealing himself. He couldn’t be the only one to feel that spark when their hands touched? It couldn’t have all been in his head.

Oh god, what if it was all in his head?

He was struggling to regain control of his breathing when Nyma appeared.

“Hey, Keith. You ready?”

He looked at her with wide, panicked eyes and shook his head furiously. Nyma frowned.

“Come on, it’ll be okay. He’ll definitely like you!”

“No he won’t! He’ll hate me for lying to him! And he’ll be all disappointed that I’m a socially awkward guy with anger issues and an obsession with sharp objects!”

Nyma rolled her eyes and sighed. “If being a guy is what you’re worried about, don’t. He definitely doesn’t seem fully straight.”

Keith gave her a dry look and she put a hand on his arm, smiling sadly.

“Look, he likes you for your personality. And, honestly, you’re not _that_ bad looking. Just, like, brush your hair sometimes. Maybe start using some facial scrubs because, oh my gosh, your pores need help-”

“Nyma!”

“Right, sorry, not the point. Anyway, I’m sure he will like you if you just go talk to him.”

Keith bit his lip in thought before shaking his hand.

“No. I can’t. I’m not ready.”

Nyma sighed sadly. “Alright. You know, you can still sit with us. We’re both bringing friends.”

He shook his head quickly. “No, I don’t want him to get suspicious. I might let something slip or say something I’m not supposed to know or-”

“Okay, I get it, you’re chicken.”

Keith glared before giving a pained smile. “Just… don’t kiss him or anything.”

Nyma laughed and went to find Lance.

After taking a few steadying breaths, Keith followed her.

Hiding among the crowd, his breath hitched when he caught sight of Lance. He was wearing a blue button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a secret weakness of Keith’s. His jeans were pretty snug and Keith had to force himself not to stare, instead looking at his beautiful face and perfect hair and…

He shook his head. Focus.

Nyma had brought two of her friends with her. One of them, Shay, was talking to one of Lance’s friends, a burly guy who was blushing profusely.

Lance’s other friend, an annoyingly beautiful girl with wide eyes and silver hair, was introducing herself to Nyma, who smiled shyly.

Then Lance took Nyma’s hand to pull her towards their theatre and Keith felt his hand tingle, remembering what Lance’s hand felt like. Biting back any jealousy, he followed them into the theatre.

Making sure his hood was up so as not to be recognized (and probably looking really sketchy in the process), he found a seat in the row behind the group.

Shay had sat next to Lance’s friend and the two were continuing their conversation, while Nyma sat between Lance and the really pretty girl, who was whispering something that made Nyma laugh.

The commercials started and Lance turned his blinding grin on Nyma (although Keith was still affected).

“Do you want to count shoulders?”

Nyma frowned. “Huh?”

Lance pointed to his shoulder. “One,” he pointed to his other shoulder, “two.”

Then he touched Nyma’s shoulder. “Three,” he reached across the back of her chair and lay his hand over her shoulders. “Four.”

Nyma raised her eyes and snorted, while Keith ground his teeth. He knew this was his own fault, but he couldn’t help but imagine that it was him next to Lance, watching him count shoulders and blushing when he was wrapped in Lance’s arm. Maybe Keith would lean his head against him and they could cuddle as they watched. Lance probably smelled amazing, and he was probably a great snuggler.

Instead, he had his arm around Nyma, who sat stiffly and nervously looked back at Keith, who shrugged helplessly.

Lance leaned over to whisper in Nyma’s ear.

“I know this movie is sci-fi, but we both know it’ll one day be history, hm?”

Nyma furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

“You know, alien invasion. Them extraterrestrials are bound to reach us at some point.”

She nodded slowly in understanding. “Right. Because I believe in aliens. Of course.”

Lance’s pretty friend gave a snort. “You’re lucky you’re on a date, Lance, or I’d have to eviscerate your beliefs.”

“Please, Allura, your arguments are insubstantial. You can’t prove that there’s _not_ aliens.”

Nyma turned to Allura. “I actually wouldn’t mind hearing your arguments. Later, of course.”

Allura smiled, but then Nyma’s other friend let out a frustrated groan.

“Nyma, why are we here? What happened to Rolo?”

Keith felt his heart speed up in panic.

Lance frowned. “Who’s Rolo?”

“No one!” Nyma said quickly. “Just, um, some guy I dated ages ago.”

“He’s a jerk,” Shay muttered.

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Nyma shushed him.

“Quiet, the movie’s starting.”

Later, Keith would not be able to recall a single detail of the movie because he spent the entire time staring wistfully at Lance, smiling fondly when he laughed, biting his lip when he stared intently at the screen. He really wanted to kiss him.

Halfway through the movie, his phone buzzed and he slouched in his seat to discretely open it.

 **Nyma:** He wants to drive me home!

Keith glared at his phone for the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be two chapters to keep the chapter lengths somewhat equal :/
> 
> Love all your lovely comments!


	11. Chapter 11

Keith reached a new low as he lay underneath Lance’s Jeep, staring at two pairs of feet. He knew his sanity was questionable at this point, but this was outright crazy.

  
He had followed the group out of the theatre, where they broke off to their separate rides and now Nyma and Lance were leaning against the hood of the car, Keith listening to them like the stalker he is.

  
“Aren’t the stars beautiful?” Lance asked.

  
Nyma made a hum of agreement and Keith fumbled to pull out his phone and text her. He heard her phone buzz as Lance kept talking.

  
“I love astronomy so much. Not just the physics side. Just looking at the constellations and wondering how they changed throughout history. How they must’ve looked a thousand years ago.”

  
Keith smiled at Lance’s words as Nyma finally read his text.

  
“I always wondered why Orion looks like he’s shooting into the river, Eridanus.”

  
She mispronounced it, but Lance just laughed.

  
“Maybe he’s trying to catch fish.”

  
Nyma gave a small laugh and Keith wondered what Lance’s expression was when he spoke.

  
“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

  
Keith’s phone buzzed.

  
Nyma: ???

  
His thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he thought it over. He had no idea what he wanted to be. He didn’t even know which college he wanted to go to.

  
The silence stretched on until Lance quickly said, “That was a stupid question, sorry-”

  
“A social worker.”

  
Keith started at Nyma’s response.

  
“A social worker? That’s so cool. Why?”

  
“Oh, um, just something I thought of. I don’t really know. I never really thought about life after high school until I became friends with Keith.”

  
Lance laughed. “That’s weird, I just met a Keith!”

  
Said Keith froze under the car. This was dangerous territory.

  
“Yea, well, my friend is pretty cool. I mean, when you first meet him he’s a bit of an dick, but then you get to know him and he’s still a dick, but you know it’s not on purpose.”

  
Keith glared at Nyma’s feet.

  
“I feel like that’s with lots of people,” Lance said. “I mean, I’m a jock and you’re a cheerleader, but underneath, we’re still people. I mean, you are so different and I really like that about you.”

  
It suddenly went quiet and Keith’s eyes widened in realization. He reached out to smack Nyma’s ankle and she jumped with a yelp.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Yep,” she assured. “All good.”

  
“Are you going to jump every time I try to kiss you?”

  
“No, no, just, um, can you close your eyes? My pores are in a bad place right now.”

  
“I can understand the struggles of face care,” Lance chuckled.

  
Keith frowned in confusion, and then Nyma’s foot gestured for him to come out. Worried, he slid out from under the car.

  
Nyma stood in front of Lance, whose eyes were shut, and motioned for Keith to come closer.

  
“Wow,” Lance mused. “Best kiss of my life.”

  
“Just,” Nyma positioned Keith in front of Lance, “Keep your eyes closed.”

  
“I’m sure your pores aren’t that bad.”

  
Lance’s face twitched and Keith pressed a hand over his eyes as Nyma cried, “No!”

  
Lance held up his hands defensively as Keith looked at him.

  
His face was warm under his hand, despite the cold air. His lips were pink and looked like they would be so soft and all Keith wanted was to seal their mouths together and yet…

  
Not like this. He didn’t want his first kiss to be while he was pretending to be someone else, with a guy who wasn’t even looking at him. And so, he slowly raised himself onto his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s cheek, soft and lingering. He drew back and took one last look at the boy he was quite possibly in love with and, with a warning glance at Nyma, ducked down out of sight.

And if a few tears fell, nobody would know, because nobody was looking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is a bit later, but I do most of my writing between classes and do actual homework during the weekend, so...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy

Keith was in a state of flux.

Every time he got a text from Lance, his heart would skip a beat and he’d immediately start smiling. Then he’d remember the feeling of his skin beneath his lips.

Then he’d remember that he’d had to cover his eyes.

It was getting dangerous. Every day Keith felt himself falling harder and he knew he should stop, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Lance.

Lance was the first person he texted when he got a test back. Whenever Keith found a new cryptids video, he would tell Lance and they’d both watch it, texting throughout.

And yet, it was painful. Keith had to worry over every text he sent, making sure he didn’t reveal anything. When Lance begged for a selfie, Keith scrolled through the pictures Nyma had taken for him, looking for one to send.

It was hell. And it was heaven.

“Okay, Keith, I can’t do this anymore.”

He looked at Nyma, who was frowning at him.

“What do you mean? I thought you were getting into movie theories.”

“Not that,” Nyma scoffed. “I mean your endless brooding and pining.”

“I do not brood _or_ pine,” Keith said petulantly.

“Uhuh, sure,” Nyma stood and grabbed her bag.

“Come on. There’s a party tonight and you are coming with.”

Keith made a sour expression. “That sounds awful.”

“To bad,” Nyma grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “We are going to go and you are going to drink and dance and have one night where you’re not worrying about Lance.”

“But-”

His argument was apparently invalid because Nyma pulled some clothes from his closet before throwing them at him and pushing him into the bathroom.

***

An hour later, Keith stood in a crowded house that smelled like sweat and cheap beer. Nyma smiled and pulled him over to where her friends were. Unfortunately, Shay wasn’t there and so he was treated to judgemental looks.

“Um, Nyma,” one girl said, nose wrinkled. “Can we talk to you for a sec?”

“What is it?” Nyma asked.

“Um, alone,” she gave Keith a pointed look.

Nyma sighed, frustrated. “Fine, whatever. Keith, you’re good for a minute?”

He nodded and the girls left. He immediately felt awkward without Nyma to follow around and headed for a corner to wait in peace. Unfortunately, he found himself grabbed by a pair of arms with a loud shout of “Keg stand!”

He panicked, looking for a way out, and then with a whoosh of air he was upside down. Hands gripped his ankles, holding him up, and he couldn’t help but grin at the dizzy feeling. Then a nozzle was in his mouth and he was chugging cheap beer, trying not to cringe at the taste.

Finally, he was let down, stumbling slightly. He couldn’t tell if the room was spinning from being upside down or from the beer. Maybe the room was actually spinning. Or maybe he was.

He let out a small giggle before shaking his head. He’d never really drank before, aside from the occasional sip of whatever Shiro and Adam were having. He’d definitely never been drunk. He didn’t think he was drunk, at least not yet. He just felt fuzzy. Maybe it was head rush.

He needed to find Nyma. He walked on shaky legs, trying not to fall, when he heard her name being said. He followed the voices to where two guys were talking, Both tall and burly, one with blonde hair and a charming smile (though not as charming as Lance’s), and the other darker.

“It was stupid easy,” the blonde was laughing. “I just told her she was dumb so she got all insecure and wanted me more.”

“That’s harsh, man,” his friend slurred.

“Say what you will, but Nyma is definitely putting out tonight.”

Keith frowned. So, this was the famous Rolo? He was such a dick.

He was also going to try to sleep with Nyma. And Keith couldn’t let that happen. Frantically, he looked around the room for a blonde ponytail and found nothing.

Thus began a harrowing journey. It might of simpler, had the alcohol not began to kick in and muddle his thoughts. He searched the house, walking in on a few couples making out, but he couldn’t find Nyma.

Eventually, though, he found one of her friends.

“Hey,” his tongue felt heavy, but he managed to get the words out. He thinks. “Where’s Nyma?”

The girl wrinkled her nose. “She left. And maybe you should, too. There’s too much loser in here.”

Keith frowned as she walked away before Shrugging. Nyma. He should make sure she’s okay. Plus, he thought they would leave together.

He fumbled with his phone and called her. It rang for a while before going to voicemail and Keith growled as he hung up. Guess he was walking home.

***

Once he was away from drunken teenagers (excluding himself) and safely tucked into bed, he stared at his ceiling. He thought back to what Lance said about how he stuck plastic stars to his ceiling. He bet they were beautiful. Like him.

Feeling an ache in his chest, Keith pulled out his phone and sent a text to Lance.

 **Keith:** Hi

There was no answer. Lance was probably asleep, like a normal person. Then his phone buzzed.

 **Lance:** Hi?

 **Lance:** Why are you awake?

Keith sighed, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He wanted to try to have an actual conversation with him, but his common sense was lacking at the moment (if he ever had any).

 **Keith:** I really like you

 **Keith:** I like you so much

 **Keith:** And I want you to like me. Not because of my looks or whatever

 **Lance:** I do like you

 **Keith:** You won’t though

 **Keith:** Not when I tell you

 **Lance:** Tell me what?

 **Keith:** You’re going to hate me so much

 **Lance:** It can’t be that bad

Keith felt his eyes sting as the night caught up with him. His eyelids felt heavy and he passed out after sending one last text.

 **Keith:** I’m sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I'm so nice and sweet and feel guilty about not updating over the weekend  
> :)

Keith woke up feeling terrible. His mouth tasted worse than Shiro’s cooking and his head felt like it had been used as a cymbal. Drinking was not something he wanted to do again.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he jumped up as hazy memories of texting Lance filtered through. Fuck.

 **Lance:** You feeling better?

Keith let out a sigh of relief. So he hadn’t told Lance. That was good. He quickly scrolled through their previous conversation, worrying his bottom lip. It wasn’t terrible, but it was still a weird conversation. And Lance now knew he liked him, which, if kissing him hadn’t given it away, was a thing. So that’s great.

 **Keith:** I feel like trash

 **Lance:** As a person who cares about the environment I am obligated to pick you up.

Keith groaned, despite the usual blush that spread across his face whenever he spoke to Lance.

 **Keith:** It is too early for you to be that smooth

 **Lance:** I woke up like this ;)

 **Keith:** I am rolling my eyes

 **Keith:** If they get stuck like that, it’s all on you

 **Lance:** :)

 **Lance:** You’re adorable

Keith did _not_ giggle. Not one bit. He doesn’t giggle.

 **Keith:** -_-

 **Lance:** Hey, let me know if you wanna talk about last night

 **Lance:** You seemed upset

Keith threw an arm over his face dramatically. Curse Lance and his stupid compassion.

 **Keith:** Let’s just ignore me being a drunken mess

 **Lance:** Ah, alcohol. The downfall of many

 **Lance:** But if you do want to talk, I’m here

 **Keith:** Fuck you’re a nice guy

 **Lance:** Babe, I’m blushing

 **Lance:** My siblings are laughing at me

 **Keith:** Good

Groaning, Keith threw his phone down and finally stood up. He knew as soon as he went downstairs Shiro and Adam would be able to tell he was hungover and he’d be in trouble.

He was never drinking again.

***

As soon as Keith walked into school, he was smacked upside the head by Pidge. Head still pounding, he winced before glaring at them.

“He lives,” they said, arms crossed. “What, you like cryptids so much you became one? All I had to go on was a blurry picture of you in the background at some college party.”

Keith winced again, this time in guilt.

“I know I’m sorry. Shiro and Adam changed the Netflix password for the week so I’m already being punished.”

“Netflix password?”

“They were going to ground me, but there’s nowhere I’d really go anyway, so instead they took away my documentaries.”

Pidge nodded approvingly. “Good.”

“Look, I’m really sorry. Nyma just dragged me to a party and it was terrible. I’m hungover and in pain.”

Pidge narrowed their eyes as they analyzed Keith’s condition.

“You seem to be suffering. That makes me happy.”

Keith gave a small smile. “I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re all loved up with Lance or whatever, but you keep hanging out with Nyma which is weird. And annoying.”

“So, you’re saying you miss me.”

Pidge glared. “Fuck off.”

Keith rolled his eyes as they walked towards their lockers. On the way was the table selling homecoming tickets and he could help but stop to look.

“You going?”

He shook his head absently at Pidge’s question. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would be like to go to the dance with Lance. To get picked up in that crappy car, probably sing along to the radio the drive there. Lance would tell him how good he looked before smiling in triumph at Keith’s resulting blush. Lance would crack jokes the whole night while simultaneously making Keith feel like the most important guy in the world.

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

“Earth to Keith. You going from cryptid to alien?”

Keith jumped and turned to Pidge. “Right, sorry.”

“Anyway, as I was saying-”

They were cut off by a hand grabbing Keith’s arm and dragging him away. He shot Pidge a helpless look, but they just rolled their eyes and walked away.

He was pulled into an alcove and became face to face with a teary eyed Nyma.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

“Fucking DM. He dumped me over fucking DM.”

“Huh?”

She angrily pulled out her phone to reveal a conversation with Rolo that was, indeed, over DM.

 **Rolo:** Last night was fun, but it’s over

 **Rolo:** Sorry

Then there was a picture of the two of them kissing. Keith furrowed his brows.

“What a dick!”

Nyma nodded as fresh tears spilled.

“I slept with him, Keith. I fucking slept with him and then he dumps me. Over DM!”

Keith felt a bubble of panic in his chest. Why couldn’t he find Nyma in time last night and warn her? He definitely couldn’t tell her what her overheard. It would break her heart, even more than it already was.

“I’m sorry, Nyma. He’s a jerk.”

“Ugh, you’re so lucky to have Lance. He’s such a nice guy. Why can’t I find a nice guy?”

Keith stiffened. “You don’t like Lance, right?”

Nyma shook her head fiercely. “Oh no! Of course not. He’s just… nice. It’s hard to find guys like that.”

Keith nodded slowly, trying to ease the worry growing in his mind.

“He is. He really is.”

Nyma wiped her tears.

“Ugh, fuck Rolo. Let’s talk homecoming. Am I still going to be you at the game or are you finally going to reveal your beautiful self?”

Keith felt the floor drop away. The homecoming game. That was soon. That was really soon.

“Fuck.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all goes to shit

It was the day of the football game and Keith was nervous, to say the least.

After thinking it over, he decided he will try to tell Lance the truth tonight, after the game. He would just tell him and then Lance would either forgive him or never want to see him again.

His phone buzzed and Keith looked down at it, preparing himself for what might be the last actual conversation they ever have. The last flirty exchange.

 **Lance:** I can’t wait for tonight!

 **Lance:** Can’t wait to see you ;)

 **Keith:** I can’t wait to see you either

 **Keith:** I can’t cheer for your team though

 **Lance:** That’s okay. Just you being there will make me better

 **Keith:** Did you measure the field and all that physics crap?

 **Lance:** You won’t be saying such blasphemy when we win

 **Keith:** Isn’t almost all science pretty much blasphemy?

 **Lance:** XD

 **Lance:** You’re hilarious

 **Keith:** You’re so lame

 **Lance:** Yea, but you like me

 **Keith:** Please, I was drunk

 **Lance:** Mhm

 **Keith:** I wish I had told you in person

 **Lance:** Well, you can say it tonight

 **Lance:** Maybe I’ll say it back ;)

Keith smiled down at his phone before shoving it in his pocket. He could do this. He took a deep breath as he headed downstairs, where Adam was reading.

“Hey, kiddo, you want me to drive you to the game?”

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Nah, I’ll walk, thanks.”

“Okay, just be careful and if you get drunk again I have permission to show up at your school with embarrassing photos and funny stories. Maybe I’ll make a sign.”

Keith cringed. “Please, stop. I am never getting drunk again.”

“Aw. I think you actually believe that.”

Sighing, Keith left the house and headed to school.

The entire way he was fidgeting. He kept fixing the collar on his shirt and trying to move that one piece of hair out of the way. He had worked hard on his look. He’d actually brushed out the tangles out of his hair and his jeans were professionally torn, rather than scuffed up from tripping.

Maybe Lance wouldn’t see the weird loner kid. Maybe he’d look at Keith and see the person he’d been texting, the person he grew to like, maybe even-

Keith froze. There, on the steps of the school, was Lance and Nyma.

And they were kissing.

Feeling dizzy, Keith turned and ran back the way he came. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as he found a tree to hide behind. Panting, he collapsed next to it and allowed himself to cry.

He had told Nyma, no kissing. And that’s what they were doing. She didn’t push him away or anything, she just kissed him back. He had suspected she might have started to feel something for Lance, but he’d hoped he was wrong.

He almost couldn’t blame her. How could anyone not like Lance? He was sweet, funny, adorable, attractive…

And if Nyma wanted to be with him, Keith didn’t have a chance.

He stayed under that tree for a while, wallowing in self-pity, until it slowly turned to anger.

He thought he and Nyma were friends. He asked her how she felt and she had lied to him. She was all broken hearted over Rolo and decided to go after Lance.

Keith got up and angrily wiped away his tears. No, Nyma couldn’t have Lance. She would not get away with this.

Jaw set, he walked back towards the school and headed for the football field. The clock was counting down the last minutes before half time.

Seeing red, Keith marched straight towards where the cheerleaders were gathered. Nyma was there, laughing with her friends. Probably discussing her kiss with Lance.

The timer buzzed and the cheerleaders broke up to grab water. Keith went for Nyma.

“What the hell, Nyma?”

“Keith?” She frowned at him, forehead creased with worry. This just made him angrier.

“I can’t believe you! You said you didn’t like him and then you go ahead and kiss him!”

Nyma’s eyes widened. “Keith, that’s not-”

 “How could you? Just because Rolo dumped you doesn’t mean you can just grab the nearest guy!”

Nyma’s face fell. “This has nothing to do with Rolo.”

Keith gave a dry laugh. “Why not? You slept with him. You know, I heard him say he only called you dumb so you’d be insecure enough to give it up. Guess it worked.”

As soon as the words were out, he instantly regretted them, but Keith was not one to think things through. Nyma’s mouth fell open in shock and her eyes were shining.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this before I had sex with him?”

“Who did you have sex with?”

They both turned to see Lance there, helmet under an arm and a broken expression on his face. Keith felt his stomach twist as Nyma’s face hardened.

“You know what, Lance? That’s none of your business because we are not together.”

“Nyma, don’t-” Keith began.

“Shut up, Keith.”

Lance glanced at him before looking back at Nyma. “What are you talking about?”

“It was never me, Lance. I gave you Keith’s number when you hit on me and you’ve been texting him this entire time. He was pretending to be me and I’ve been pretending to be him.”

Lance finally turned to look at Keith and he shrunk under the harsh gaze.

“What?”

Nyma crossed her arms. “He's been catfishing you this whole time.”

Keith felt a few tears fall and ignored them, meeting Lance’s eyes with a pleading expression.

“Please, let me explain-”

“No!”

Keith never thought he would see someone as soft and warm as Lance with a look of such anger and disgust. And it was directed right at him.

“Lance, I-”

“No, stay away from me. Both of you.”

With one final glare, Lance turned and ran back to his team. Keith turned to Nyma.

“Nyma-”

“How could you do that, Keith?”

“Why did you kiss him?”

“He thinks I’m you! Of course he’s going to try to kiss me!”

“Well, you didn’t have to kiss him back!”

“Well, maybe if you’d stayed a second longer you would’ve seen me push him and run away. This is all on you, Keith. You’re the one who wanted to put on this whole charade instead of telling the truth so don’t go blaming me when it blows up in your face.”

With that, Nyma turned and stormed off, leaving Keith alone under the harsh stadium lights.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a few days to post this so you could all wait in suspense, but I'm impatient

“Keith, buddy? Do you want some cookies? Adam made them because I’m inept.”

Keith burrowed further under the covers. “I don’t deserve cookies.”

“Aw, why?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

“Well, I could’ve told you that.”

Keith glared at the door and heard Shiro sigh.

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about whatever happened, but Welcome to the Black Parade has been playing on loop for past hour and, as much as we love the song, Adam and I kind of want to forcibly remove the high G note from every piano in existence.”

“I’m emoting!”

“I think it’s just emo at this point, bud.”

Keith grumbled and put his head under his pillow as the song started playing again.

“Um, okay. I’m just going to leave some cookies out here in case you get hungry.”

“Just leave me here to die.”

“I’m gonna call Pidge.”

He heard Shiro walk away and sighed in relief. He was an idiot. And a jerk. And a terrible person. He hurt Lance and Nyma and they probably never wanted to speak to him again and that was fair, because he was awful.

He wallowed for a few more cycles of Welcome to the Black Parade when he heard his door open.

“I knew this would blow up in your face.”

Keith peeked his head out of his covers to see Pidge standing there, arms crossed and looking expectant.

“I screwed up, Pidge. I screwed it all up in the most screwy way because I’m a screwy person.”

“I won’t deny that,” they said before sitting on the end of his bed. “Now how are you going to fix it?”

Keith hid his head again to return to the safety of darkness.

“I’ll stay here until I wither and die.”

“I have a better idea.”                         

Suddenly, his beautiful covers were pulled away and he was hissing at the brightness of the room.

“Alright, Edward Cullen, it’s just a light bulb.”

“I’m not sparkling.”

“True. Jeez, when was the last time you showered?”

Keith shrugged and Pidge let out a noise of frustration.

“Look, dude. You did a bad thing. Now, you have to stop hiding away and actually fix things.”

“There’s no point.”

“Yes, there is a point. I know you’re not a bad person, at least not on purpose, so you are going to go and give heartfelt apologies and big heartfelt gestures.”

“They don’t want to hear it.”

“Yes, they do. Now, I’m going to go eat cookies while you shower and become a real person again.”

“I don’t wanna be a real person,” he grumbled, but did as Pidge asked.

Once he was a little more decent, he headed to his stereo and turned off his music. There were loud cheers from downstairs and he bit back a grin. He heard footsteps before Pidge entered his room.

“I think Shiro and Adam want to throw a party to celebrate, but they also never want to hear music again.”

“It was a catharsis.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Keith glared at them but they just shrugged. He collapsed onto the ground, resting his phone on his chest.

“How do I fix everything?”

Pidge sat down next to him. “Well, things may not get fixed, but you can try. Just message them.”

“What do I say to Lance?”

Pidge huffed in frustration. “Well, you can start with sorry. Oh, make sure to acknowledge his feelings. People like that.”

“Um, okay, how’s this?”

He held out his phone and Pidge read the message.

 **Keith:** I apologize for being a dick. I acknowledge that you were hurt and that makes me sad because I didn’t want to hurt you, but I’m a terrible person and deserve your hatred. Bye

Pidge finished reading before looking up at Keith, 100% done.

“Okay. That’s a start. Maybe a little less angst.”

“Fine.” He typed a new message.

 **Keith:** I’m so sorry about everything. I never wanted you to get hurt and I understand if you never want to speak to me again

Pidge frowned as they read it over. “Better. Send it and then leave it. He needs time to think it all over.”

He sent it, heart pounding in his chest.

“What about Nyma? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually liked being her friend.”

Pidge grimaced before grabbing his phone. “Don’t tell me that. Tell her that. Apologize and explain. She’s probably less angry than Lance.”

“Right.” What if he never got to speak to Lance again? He looked back at his bed longingly, feeling the need to burrow. Pidge punched his shoulder.

“No, Keith. Start typing.”

He typed a message and let Pidge approve it before sending it.

 **Keith:** I’m so sorry for everything. I was angrier at myself than at you and lashed out. I wanted to tell you what Rolo said the night of the party, but you had already left and it was too late

 **Keith:** I’m sorry. I liked being your friend

With both messages sent, Keith felt his chest tighten with worry.

“When do you think they’ll answer?”

“Well, I’m no expert, but it’ll probably take longer than a minute.”

Keith gave them a look and they shrugged.

“I don’t know. We can always do a big gesture. Maybe not for Lance yet, because he’ll just feel attacked, but Nyma would appreciate it.”

“You’re very logical.”

“I know.”

Keith gave them a small smile. “Thank you for still being my friend.”

They laughed. “If I haven’t abandoned you yet, you’re probably stuck with me forever.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Keith jumped up in excitement.

“We could slash Rolo’s tires!”

“Keith, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I listened to Welcome to the Black Parade on loop while writing this. I had to channel my inner emo.
> 
> Only two chapters left!


	16. Chapter 16

Lance was angry for a full day.

He raged to Hunk and Allura, ranting about everything that happened. He was short with his siblings, snapped at his parents, and was all around unpleasant.

Then the anger dwindled to just plain _hurt._ He was hurt that Nyma disliked him so much after that first meeting that she gave him some random guy’s number. He was hurt that Keith hadn’t bothered to clear up the mistake, instead playing him for a fool.

Was it all some cruel joke? Were they on the other end, laughing over his pining? Mocking his selfies?

What had he done to deserve this? He had barely spoken to either of them and yet they saw fit to jerk him around like this. He wanted to yell and scream and break something.

Instead he cried.

His family didn’t know what to make of his rapid mood swing. His mama just kept trying to feed him. Veronica offered to beat up whoever hurt him. Marco offered to make sure Veronica didn’t get arrested.

And little Luis just climbed into Lance’s bed and lay next to him, a quiet comfort. Lance gently stroked his hair; sobbing freely in the knowledge Luis couldn’t hear him.

He could see him, though, and gently wiped away his big brother’s tears. It was nice, and finally Lance calmed down enough to go downstairs and actually eat something.

He had to get over it. As much as he cared for Nyma-Keith-whoever, they weren’t real. It was all fake and so it shouldn’t matter.

But it did. He loved talking to whoever it was on the other end. He loved joking around and discussing aliens. He loved talking about his love of physics and plans for the future.

And now it was all gone.

His phone was hidden under his bed. It had buzzed a few times, but he ignored it. He refused to answer. He refused to see what Nyma or Keith sent to him.

In the kitchen, Lance was moping into his bowl of soup when there was a knock on the door. His mama went to answer it and soon Hunk and Allura were in the kitchen, smiling sadly.

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk put an arm around him, strong and comforting. “How you doing?”

“I feel like my heart was ripped out and trodden upon by a Flamenco dancer.”

“That’s… specific.”

Lance leaned onto Hunk’s shoulder and his mom finally went upstairs, leaving them to talk.

“Why did they do this to me?” His voice broke as the tears returned and Hunk quickly wrapped him up in a hug.

“Aw, buddy, it’s not on you, not at all. This is all them. They hurt you and if I ever see them again, you know I’ll give them a piece of my mind.”

“Me too,” Allura added firmly, taking a seat across from them. “I’m so sorry, Lance. I wish I could make all your pain go away.”

“Thanks, Allura,” he sniffled.

He stayed in Hunk’s arms, crying silently, when the doorbell rang. Allura frowned in confusion before going to answer it. He heard the door open before there was shouting.

“What are you doing here?”

“Please, just let me talk to Lance!” He winced at Nyma’s voice.

“Why would you do that? You never wanted to before! Honestly, if you weren’t interested you could’ve just said no. Giving a fake number is just cruel.”

“I know, I know,” she was pleading. “I’m so sorry. I came to apologize and I want to explain, please.”

“Wait here.”

Allura peeked her head back into the kitchen and gave Lance a questioning look. Wiping away his tears, he nodded hesitantly.

Allura went to get Nyma and Hunk let him go so he could somewhat collect himself before seeing the person who broke his heart. Well, one of them.

“What do you want?” Hunk glared protectively at her.

“Look, Lance. I did a shitty thing. A really shitty thing. I didn’t like Keith and I wasn’t interested in you and I played a dumb joke. I know that and you don’t have to forgive me.”

Nyma’s voice wavered and he almost felt bad for her. Almost.

“But please, consider giving Keith another chance. What I did was cruel and mean, but Keith didn’t want to hurt you. You somehow charmed him within the first few texts and he honestly liked you. He was just scared about you finding out it was him.”

“I’m bi, you know,” Lance muttered. “If he had been honest I would have given him a chance.”

“I know, but Keith’s a bit… insecure. I mean, my friends and I were awful to him in school. We only became friends when he started tutoring me. I’ll admit, he’s kind of an idiot sometimes and a bit of an ass, but he means well.”

Lance scoffed. “Then why isn’t he here apologizing?”

Nyma rolled her eyes. “He’s a bit angsty, you know, the whole ‘I don’t deserve love’ kind of thing. Plus he probably feels extra guilty about our fight. Which was about me kissing you, by the way.”

Lance met her eyes. “Really?”

“Yep. Look, if you think it was all some joke, that was just me. Keith legitimately likes you. You didn’t hear him wax poetic about your eyes and your smile and your laugh, oh my gosh it was so annoying.”

He blushed at her rant, feeling a strange lightness in his chest. Then he narrowed his eyes. “How do I know this isn’t another trick?”

Nyma took a deep breath. “I guess you don’t. I just have to hope that I’m telling the truth. I really regret what I did to you, although if you forgive Keith and fall in love and crap then you totally owe me, but I’m sorry you got hurt. I have changed, and it’s because of Keith. He’s the reason I’ve decided to continue studying chemistry next year. He’s the reason I no longer look at people as cool or losers. I mean, I became best friends with the awkward loner kid! He really isn’t a bad person.”

Lance nodded slowly in response. “I think I need to think about all this.”

“I understand,” Nyma’s smile grew mischievous. “And just so you know, he blushed every time you texted.”

Hunk and Allura laughed while Lance choked.

Nyma turned to go, but Lance called after her.

“What made you forgive him?”

To his surprise, Nyma started laughing.

“Rolo messaged me. Apparently some angry teen slashed his tires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Unless I write an epilogue, which I'll decide in the moment


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, *single tear*
> 
> This one's pretty long, but things happen.

The night of the homecoming dance, Keith was in an itchy suit and angrily putting away dishes.

“Um, Keith,” Shiro began hesitantly. “If you don’t want to go to the dance, you can just stay home. He support your antisocial lifestyle.”

“Sometimes,” Adam interjected. “But Shiro’s right, you seem like you don’t want to go.”

Keith glared at them. “I already promised Pidge. I’m meeting her there and we’re going steal all the snacks and then grab burgers.”

“That sounds like fun,” Shiro tried. “You love stealing. And burgers.”

Keith threw him a look. “I don’t feel like stealing. Or burgers.”

“Does this have something to do with you wanting us to be your alibi on Thursday?”

Keith coughed awkwardly. “Um, that was nothing. School stuff, no worries.”

Shiro opened his mouth to respond, but the doorbell cut him off. Adam quickly ran to get it, eager to leave the conversation.

“Um, Keith,” he called after opening the door. “I think it’s for you. I mean, I don’t mind if it’s for me, but Shiro might. It’s probably not for Shiro. He has no game.”

Frowning, Keith walked to the front hall to see a grinning Adam. And just passed him, awkwardly standing in the doorway, was Lance.

He looked as beautiful as always, with a tie that matched his eyes and his hair perfectly mussed. In his hands was a bouquet of foil wrapped roses.

“Um, I was going to bring actual flowers, but I was told chocolate would be better.”

Keith stood there in shock and Adam quickly jumped into action, taking the flowers from Lance.

“I’ll go put these in my stomach, um, I mean some water, er…” Smiling sheepishly, he ran to the kitchen. They knew when he was there when there was a shout of:

“KEITH HAS A BOYFRIEND! WE RAISED A BEAUTIFUL GAY CHILD!”

Keith turned bright red and a grin spread across Lance’s face.

“I knew I could make you blush.”

Knowing that Shiro and Adam were probably eavesdropping, he moved forward to usher Lance outside so he could close the door behind them.

“What are you doing here?”

Lance took a deep breath. “I am still mad at you. Very mad. And hurt.”

Keith looked down guiltily, but Lance reached out and lifted his chin. His skin burned where they touched.

“But, after a very enthusiastic explanation by Nyma, I am willing to forgive you. Maybe. I have to actually get to know you as Keith first.”

Keith bit his lip nervously. “I’m so sorry. Really, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know,” Lance smiled, bright and blinding. “I got your text.”

Keith laughed nervously as Lance lowered his hand.

“That was you, right?”

Keith’s eyes widened in horror as Lance started laughing.

“Sorry, sorry. Well, not really. Like I said, still mad.”

“That’s fair.”

Lance tilted his head in thought. “You know, if you had just told me the truth from the start, I probably would’ve kept texting you. We could’ve avoided all this drama.”

He shrugged. “I’m a bit of an idiot.”

Lance gave a low chuckle that made his insides squirm. “So I’ve been told.”

Keith blushed before asking nervously, “If I had told you the truth, would you have thought about me… you know… in that way.”

Lance gave a dangerous smirk. “Hm. Maybe. You are pretty cute.”

Keith felt like his face was going to melt, and it didn’t help when Lance leaned in and kissed his nose.

“Holy crap, Lance, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Lance just winked at him. “I thought you were cute when we first met, in the park. If I didn’t think I was involved with Nyma at the time, I probably would’ve flirted a bit.”

Keith felt his heart sing. “Really?”

“Sure. I mean, your hair has some serious split ends and your T-zone needs some work, but those are things that are easily fixed with some good  cosmetics.”

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned, but stopped short when Lance took his hand and pulled him close.

“Your lips are chapped, too, but I don’t mind so much.”

His gaze dropped to Lance’s lips and he felt his breath hitch.

“I was a little confused when Nyma supposedly kissed my cheek and her lips felt chapped. I suppose it makes sense now.”

They were really close now. He could see a faint dusting of freckles on Lance’s nose. He nervously licked his lips.

“I am glad you didn’t actually kiss me then. I want our first kiss to be a little more romantic.”

“I-” Keith had to clear his throat. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Lance smiled. “I guess we’ll have to fix that.”

And then their lips met and it was electric. Keith immediately sprung into action, almost attacking Lance’s mouth with his own. Apparently this was not the right technique and Lance carefully pushed him back a bit so he could slow it down, pressing gentle kisses against Keith’s mouth until his knees were weak and threatening to give out.

They didn’t, though, because Lance brought his arms around him, giving him support. Then, finally, they broke apart and Keith felt like he’d had seven cups of coffee and a Red Bull.

“Fuck,” he whispered, breaking the moment. Lance laughed.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

Keith bit his lip nervously. “Actually I was wondering something…”

“Oh?” Lance raised his eyebrows.

“Are you the sun? Because, um, I believe in the heliocentric model of the universe.”

Lance paused for a moment and Keith held his breath, and then they were kissing again. He could feel Lance smiling against his lips and he pulled back in between kisses to mutter “You,” kiss, “are,” kiss, “fucking,” kiss, “adorable.”

They broke apart again and this time Lance stepped away so he could take Keith’s hand.

“Come on. We have a dance to get to.”

Keith’s stomach swooped as he was pulled along, but it was nothing compared to what was at the end of his driveway.

“Holy shit.”

It was a motorcycle. It was beautiful and sleek and Keith thought he might cry.

“I take it you like it?”

Keith pulled his eyes away from the bike to look at Lance, mouth struggling to form words.

“How…?”

“It’s my brother, Marco’s. I have to do so many chores, but the look on your face is worth it.”

“This is so cool.”

Lance climbed onto the bike, looking extremely attractive as he did so.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t bring this on that first date. A motorcycle is significantly harder to hide underneath.”

Keith choked. “Um, I- you see-”

Lance just laughed and handed him a helmet.

Keith took it, still slightly in shock, before freezing.

“Um, you do know how to ride it, right?”

Lance laughed. “Of course! He taught me when I was sixteen.”

Satisfied, Keith strapped on the helmet and climbed on behind Lance, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Riding a motorcycle was better than he imagined, only topped by the feeling of kissing Lance. His face was buried into Lance’s back for the first half, trying to stop his eyes from stinging, and then he just didn’t care, laughing and enjoying the swooping feeling in his stomach.

At school, he climbed off and tried to stop his limbs from feeling like jello. Luckily, Lance was there to put an arm around his waist and help guide him inside.

The first thing he saw upon entering the dance was Nyma, blonde and beautiful in a silver dress and Keith immediately looked to see Lance’s reaction, but his eyes were on Keith.

“Um, I’ll be right back.”

Lance nodded and Keith slowly walked towards Nyma, biting his lip nervously.

“Keith Kogane, you look thoroughly kissed.”

He blushed. “Um, so you’re not still mad at me?”

Nyma tilted her head in thought. “Well, maybe a little, but we’re friends. I talked to Pidge and they said it’s something I’ll have to get used to.”

Grinning sheepishly, Keith looked over to where Pidge was shoveling pretzels into their suit pockets and they looked up and winked at him. He turned back to Nyma.

“I am really sorry. And I really wanted to tell you about Rolo before…”

“It’s okay, Keith. I know you’re not a bad person.”

Keith smiled at her as Lance walked over to join them, slinging an arm around him.

“I guess I do kinda owe you a thanks, Nyma, for indirectly setting us up.”

Nyma waved her hand, laughing. “I think it’s pretty even.”

“Well,” Lance’s smile grew mischievous. “Allura did ask me for your number. I would’ve given it to her, but apparently I don’t have it.”

Keith watched as Nyma turned bright red and stuttered out a response before walking away to get a drink. Keith turned to Lance, who looked unperturbed.

“I totally knew she wasn’t fully straight. Granted, Allura mentioned it, but I believed her.”

“Huh,” Keith said, slightly confused.

Lance turned towards him and offered his arm dramatically.

“Care for a dance, my good sir?”

Keith rolled his eyes and took it, letting himself get pulled to the dance floor. He put his arms around Lance’s neck and let himself get pulled in close, swaying gently to the music.

“I can’t wait to learn everything about you,” Lance whispered into his ear. Keith shivered.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, for starters, did you really slash some guy's tires?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...  
> I'm gonna write an epilogue


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short and sweet epilogue.

“That’s the last one.”

Shiro closed the trunk before turning to Keith with teary eyes.

“My little boy is all grown up and going to college.”

“Please stop.”

“Nope,” he threw his arms around Keith, and as soon as Adam saw that he ran up and joined in.

“Um, little college kid about to get squashed.”

Reluctantly, they let him go and Keith straightened out his hair, now devoid of split ends.

“We’re just so proud of you. Studying to become a social worker, trying to change the world.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I will refuse to call home. I will.”

Shiro scoffed. “Not when we still support you. Well, mostly. You sure everything’s set for you to work at the bookstore? You didn’t get fired before showing up?”

“I’m fine, Shiro, seriously.”

After much coaxing from Nyma, Keith had looked into programs leading up to social work and found that he really liked them.

He especially liked one that was at a university that boasted an amazing physics program. A program a certain football playing nerd got accepted to.

Speaking of…

“Is that everything?”

Lance ran out of his house, closely followed by his parents. The two of them had decided to drive to college together. Purely for economic reasons and nothing more.

The parents and guardians were a little upset about this, wanting to cry until the last possible moment, but they couldn’t think of a logical excuse to come with.

Shiro nodded in response to Lance’s question and then Keith was engulfed in yet another hug.

“It’s not too late to go to a closer college and live at home.”

“I will bite your arm.”

He was immediately let go and Shiro threw him a dirty look. “Fine. I didn’t want you to stay anyway.”

Lance laughed at them before turning to say goodbye to his parents, the three of them going off in rapid Spanish, Keith not understanding a word.

Finally, after last minute hugs and tears, Keith and Lance got into the car. Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s hand and lifted it so he could press a kiss against it.

“I am so excited, _mi amor,_ ” he murmured against his skin and Keith blushed. Lance lowered their hands and smiled victoriously.

“I love how easily you blush.”

“Shut up.”

“Never,” he leaned over and kissed Keith’s red cheek before starting the car (finally).

Soon they were driving away from their waving families. Lance smiled absently.

“I guess we really do owe Nyma.”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. Her and Allura seem pretty happy, so I’d call it even.”

“True. And their relationship had way less drama.”

Keith laughed. “Us? Drama? Never.”

“Shut up, mullet. Put on some music or something.”

Laughing, he pulled out his phone and hooked it up to the stereo. Lance groaned.

“Ugh, your music is terrible. It reminds me of my very brief emo phase in middle school. You know, the phase you never grew out of.”

“I am not emo!”

Angrily, Keith pressed play. A very distinctive high G note played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I loved getting all your comments and kudos. Y'all are so sweet! (I'm not southern, I'm sorry)
> 
> I know I didn't tag Allura and Nyma, but I didn't want to give away the ending! Tags can be such spoilers some times, gosh.
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
